Dean's Kids
by RomansBride
Summary: Dean used to date Anya and she got pregnant before he went to NXT. She never told him and she started to date another guy who abuses her. On night Raw caomes to town and she takes the kids cause they love WWE and Dean sees them. Anya tells him about the kids, but later his daughter called to rescue them. Now with Renee being a bitch and Batista lurking will things going to hell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Third party POV**_

Dean and Anya are sitting on the couch in their apartment watching TV and eating insane amounts of sugar when Sparky started to bark as the mail was pushed thru the slot and Dean hurried to scoop up the mail before Sparky started to rip the mail to shreds. "Wow its your letter from John Hopkins." Dean said as he thrust the envelope at Anya. Once Anya opened it she began to frown."I didn't get in Dean. My grades and essay weren't enough." Anya said. Anya brushed off the rejection letter she had one more college on her list and she hadn't received a letter from them so she just threw the letter in the trash as Dean opened the bills that were piling up even with them both working things were hard. "Since I'm on summer break I'll pick up a few extra shifts at the bar to keep the bills paid. You need to keep wrestling so you can buy me diamonds and furs." Anya said with a smile before Dean kissed her and said "I'm gonna buy you the world baby doll."

 _Two months later_

Anya had gotten into the small medical college in Cincinnati. Anya was cleaning the apartment one afternoon when she got dizzy and passed out. When she woke up in the hospital and the doctor told her she was pregnant. When she got home Dean was sitting on the couch with a wide smile on his face. "Anya guess what, I got a call from NXT they want me to train at the performance center and they gave me a development contract with WWE. I have to go to Florida tho baby." He said. "Wow Dean that's great. Long distance relationships never work tho, so I guess we should end things." Anya said. That night she and Dean made love for the last time. Dean left for Florida never knowing Anya was having a baby.

 _ **Anya's POV**_

Four months later.

Being pregnant and going to med school sucks I'm so glad that I decided to become a physical therapist because it's less time in school and less class work. Dating wasn't something I thought about so when I was sitting in the park doing a paper on drug therapy and a guy walked up and said" Hey you are very pretty and your boyfriend or husband is probably going to kick my ass but can I take you to lunch." I looked at him surprised. "Well I'm single but you do see the baby bump right?" I asked. "Yeah but give me a chance please." He begged. "Well give me a name. I'm Anya and you are?" I relented. "Oh sorry I'm Sean ,so what would you like for lunch." He said. Sean and I went to lunch and then we keep going out. When he found out about Dean being a wrestler he was a little insecure at first but he got over it. Sean was there when the twins were born and we named them Skylar and Skye Anderson(my last name). Once the babies were born he became violent and jealous. I tried to leave but he did everything in his power to keep me there. Things got worse when he saw Dean on Raw one Monday night. "Oh you just have to see your ex on TV don't you Anya he won't take you back he has sluts falling in his bed every night who are ten times hotter than you." Sean said. "Sean the kids like to watch John Cena and Brock Lesnar are their favorites." I said backing away from him. Sean grabbed my hair and dragged me upstairs where he beat and raped me as the twins cried down stairs. The next week Raw would be here in Cincinnati so I had bought the kids tickets Skye and Skylar were such good kids that whatever Sean did when he found out would be fine just to see them smile. The day of the show I buy some poster board and get the kids t-shirts. When I pick them up from preschool they are so excited, I take them to dinner and then to the arena. Once we are seated and the action starts my phone starts to vibrate so I turn it off and continue to enjoy the show.

 _ **Dean's POV**_

Its time for me and the guys to make our entrance thru the crowd as we are passing a row of seats I look to the left I see Anya holding a three year old little girl while a boy the same age stood up and cheered the kids looked just like me I saw Anya try to hide her face. I couldn't question her then but she wasn't leaving until she talked to me. I cleared my mind during the match and once we got done I had security to get Anya and those kids bring them to the meet and greet area. I have the guys come with me so it doesn't look suspect if the kids aren't mine. "Hi Anya longtime no see." I say. "Yeah Dean its been awhile." Anya says with a smile before we hug. "Mommy you know Dean Ambrose that's cool." the little boy said his curly hair bouncing due to his excitement. "Yes Skylar I use to date him before he got famous. Dean these are my kids Skylar and Skye. They're big WWE fans." Anya said as Skye looked at me from behind her leg. " Anya I need to talk to you. Ro you got them right?" I asked before pulling Anya into the hall."Dean he's a wrestler not a babysitter I can't just leave them alone with him." Anya said. "Anya he has a kid and she's around all the time so its cool. Are those my kids and be honest I know when you're lying."I demand. "Dean they are yours but I never told you cause I found out the same day you got called for NXT and I didn't want to kill your dream." She said looking at the floor in shame. After we talked about it I introduced the kids around to all the Divas and superstars. My daughter took a real liking to Naomi who treated her to nail polish and lip gloss, while my son thought Triple H was just the coolest guy ever. I must have been pouting cause Anya said "You're still my favorite." After she gave me her address and we exchanged phone number where I could send the kids gifts and keep in touch, they left the arena and I felt emptiness and also dread. Later my cell phone began to ring and when I answered I heard a sound that made me nearly fall out of bed. " Help my step dad is hurting my mommy." Skye says. I get Roman and Seth and tell them what I heard. While we are driving to the house I get another call and all I hear is Anya screaming and glass breaking in the back ground.

 _ **Anya's POV**_

I can't believe I thought I could get away with taking them to see Raw and Dean not see us and then for Dean to get them access wasn't a good idea because even tho Skye could keep a secret Skylar hated Sean and loved to tell him about any fun we had without him. So when Sean began to choke me and pull my hair I thought it would be like usual and he would just hit me a little and be done but when he slammed me on the coffee table and then threw me over the couch I got scared I told the kids to go hide in the closet. I was slowly blacking out from him chocking me when the front door flew open and I saw the last thing I expected an angry Dean Ambrose along with his friends and they looked pissed too. Once Dean pulled Sean off me they began to fight. Roman had enough of the fighting he punched Sean in the face and knocked him out. Dean walked over and said "You and the kids are coming with me just get your phone and purse tell the kids to take what they can't sleep without. Once I had my bag and the kids had there John Cena bleacher creatures we walked out of the house as Sean sat up and Dean got in his face and said " If you ever come near Anya and my kids again I will kill you." Once we got to the hotel the guys were staying in I bathed the kids and put them to bed in the t-shirts that Seth gave them. After they were asleep Dean, Roman and Seth surrounded me and started to look at my face and then Dean said "Go shower and put on the T-shirt Roman put on the counter." Once I was clean and wearing the T-shirt I walked out and Dean punched the wall as Roman and Seth growled at the marks on my face and thighs. Once Dean patched me up he hugged me and said " You're gonna come on the road with me and when we get to Vegas we will figure everything out." I nod before I climb into bed and fall asleep.

 _ **Dean's POV**_

I'm so mad I can't believe Anya was with someone like that guy but I wasn't there for her but I am now and no one will ever hurt her again." So how are you gonna tell Renée that your kids and their mother are gonna be riding with us until you figure out a solution?" Seth asked me. "Renée will understand and accept that I had a past. At least after I buy her a big gift she will." I said with a hopeful grin.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dean's POV**_

The next day I got up early and went to a Walmart and picked up some clothes for the kids and Anya to wear until we had a chance to go shopping. I hope I got all the sizes right and I hope they like what I got them and I hope Anya is okay with traveling with me and the guys for awhile. Once I get back to the room I put them in I see that Roman and Seth have decided to make them feel good. Roman has somehow let Skylar put him an arm bar, while Skye is braiding Seth's hair so he can be pretty when he wrestles. "Hey I've got clean clothes for everyone. So how about Skylar goes first so the girls can hog the bathroom after. I handed him the clothes and under wear, Skylar looked at me and said"Thanks daddy." He headed into the bathroom and got dressed. "When did you tell him?" I ask. "Dean the boy has a hundred twenty IQ he and Skye put two and two together they know that they look like you." Anya said. "Wait so they are smart like you and not dumb like I am." I said hopefully. "Actually they are very smart, and you aren't dumb Deano. I told you your brain may not be meant for schoolwork but when it comes to machines and insane plans thats where you excel." Anya said as poked me in the chest. I hide my shy smile since the guys are staring at me. I was so glad Skylar came out of the bathroom, Anya and Skye went into the bathroom and Seth said "Deano did she really just call you Deano as a nickname?" "We grew up together and she used to call me that all the time. Just don't tease me about it." I replied. Skye came out of the bathroom holding a brush and she said" Can someone help me with my hair while mommy gets dressed so I can be helpful."

 _ **Anya's POV**_

When I come out of the bathroom I hand Dean the too small bra he'd brought for me glad that I had hand washed mine from the night before. I saw that Roman was expertly braiding Skye's hair to look like Elsa from 'Frozen' so she was going to be a happy girl since she was wearing an outfit of a similar theme. I pull my hair back into a ponytail but when I see the bruise on my face let my hair stay down to cover it and to hide my black eye. Once everyone was dressed we went to breakfast in the hotel lobby I felt like everyone was staring at us until Triple H said "Stop staring and trying to start rumors unless your looking to be a jobber on NXT." After we got done eating Dean got a text and and said "Well its time to explain this situation to the bosses." The kids and I followed him into the hotels meeting room where I see Kane and Randy Orton holding toys meant for Skye and Skylar. "Dean my nanny is in the next room she can watch the kids while we discuss business." Stephanie McMahon said. Once the kids were gone I said "I'm not out to blackmail Dean i was never gonna tell him about the kids he just put two and two together and when my daughter called him when my boyfriend began to beat me up so he and the guys showed up and saved me." "Whoa we just wanted to say we will help Dean to take care of you and the kids in anyway possible. I just think we need to tell Renee as soon as possible."Triple H said as Dean rubbed my back. "What do mean Dean has two kids and them along with their mother will be riding with him and Shield!" Renee yelled in the hallway before bursting into the room. "Look Renee I just found out about them and I plan to take care of them and since I had a crappy childhood I refuse to let them have one." Dean said as he stood up. "How do you know she isn't lying, do you even know her?" Renee said looking at me with disgust."Hold up Deano I got this one. Dean and I grew up together and then we moved in together when we turned eighteen and we dated from the age of sixteen until he left to go to NXT which is when I found out I was pregnant. I kept quiet because i didn't want to kill his dreams. If Dean wants a DNA test then I'll give him one but you will not stand here and act like you're better than me."I said as I stood up with my head held high. "Well she also studied to be a physical therapist and maybe she can work with the trainers." Dean said trying to cut the tension in the air. Once everything was calm Triple H had a doctor come in and swab me, Dean,Skye, and Skylar's mouths to do the DNA test. Once that was done Dean took us shopping for clothes and Dean pushed me towards the makeup aisle and said"I know you only wear a little but you gotta cover up the bruises until they are gone and that way you can reel in a top carder." I shoved him before laughing. Dean was trying to spoil the kids rotten in one day because aside from the clothes he bought them lots of toys too.

 _ **Renee's POV**_

Dean is so stupid that little ghetto strumpet of his is just using her kids to get close to him and then she's going to try to sleep with him. I have to make sure she understands that Dean is mine and her and those brats aren't going to change anything. I notice how she looks at Dean she wants him back. Later while Dean was getting ready for the house show I walk into his dressing room and see Naomi doing makeup on Anya trying to cover up some bruises I didn't see when I first saw her. I feel bad as I wonder who did that to her face. "Hi Ms. Renee, my name is Skylar and this is my sister Skye we are twins, she older than me by five minutes and we both have IQ's of one twenty which means we are really smart." a little boy who was pretty much a spot on mix of Anya and Dean said as he walked up to me. The little girl Skye was sitting next to Roman playing with a doll as Roman showed her pictures of his daughter. It seemed like Anya fit into Dean's life far to well.

 **Two Days Later**

 _ **Dean's POV**_

Triple H called me into his office to show me the results of the DNA which when I read that they are mine isn't a surprise to me. "Hunter I know you didn't call me in to tell me what my eyes could see, so whats going on?" I ask. "Well Amy the physical therapist quit last night after Sheamus called her a twit and we need a new one ASAP. I was wondering if Anya could replace her at the same pay rate and vacation time?" Hunter asked. "Just ask her and shes used to the wrestling world she was a back stage assistant when I was in the indies." I replied. Later when Anya signed the contract she smiled and said"Now I'm not mooching off you since I am working starting tonight." "Anya you aren't mooching consider it payback for all the times you took care of me when I was broke and hungry." I said as I laid my head back in her lap out of habit. During the show Anya was in the back while the kids were asleep on the bus with the nanny that Stephanie had on hire for those who brought their kids on the road. When I went to see how the job was treating Anya I saw her and the trainers trying to calm down Jack Swagger who had torn his ACL and was yelling at Anya because he couldn't do the exercises that determined whether or not he could come back. " You're on a power trip and you just want me to kiss your ass."Swagger yelled. "Look as fabulous as my ass is I don't want you or anybody else to kiss it just so you can work I want you all to be healthy when you come back. I also want you at your best to get the United States title back, so lets try again and see if you can do it now."Anya said calming Swagger down. I stood in the doorway in case he got rowdy but as Anya put him thru the paces he seemed calm and then Anya gave him the news. "Look Jack you muscle isn't completely healed, but next week you'll be ready." Anya said. Jack smiled thanked her and left. I walked away since I saw that she could handle herself. Later when security was sent back to the trainers room ma sense of dread filled me as I raced to the back where I saw Anya's ex chocking her and she was kicking and fighting trying to get him off her. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and hit him over the head with it. Anya was still catching her breath when the cops took Sean away after she pressed charges. That night I slept peacefully knowing that Anya and the kids were safe. I just wish I knew about the shit storm that was about to hit us. The next day I woke to a call saying to watch the news and there I saw a picture of me helping Anya up after she was attacked and there was also a video of me shopping with Anya and the kids.

 _ **Anya's POV**_

Once everybody saw the news Triple H called us in to do a damage control meeting everybody was throwing out so many crazy ideas. "Hey just tell the truth!"I yelled out. Everyone turned and looked at me. "Please explain how that would workout." Terrance the PR rep asked with an attitude. "Well first off give the short explanation in an interview with Miz on Raw and then make it an hour long special with extra video of us with the kids and telling stories about our past and Dean's time in the indies along some interviews with friends and superstar reactions to Dean having kids with high IQ's and make ot only available on the WWE network. " I said with a smile. "That is a great idea and its low budget and easy to shoot."Triple H said as he dismissed everyone but me. "Anya I want to talk to you about dating in this business."Stephaine said as we sat on the couch in the office."Oh I don't think you need to worry about that I don't think I will be dating for awhile."I said. "Well either way you need to know some guys will date you just to piss Dean off , their are married guys who use the road as an excuse to cheat and finally there are guys who are just plain whores, if you do hook up with someone don't be afraid to come to me cause i will let you know whats going on."Stephaine explained to me. I wish I had known what she was trying to steer me towards.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dean's POV**_

I have the kids at the arena in the ring and since I have no idea what kids like I have them working on submission moves with me and Seth and it's cute how Skye blushes because I think she has a crush on Seth and Skylar loves the fact that he can make me and Seth tap out. Later Anya comes to get the kids since she's back from lunch with Naomi and Tamina,but she's stopped just short of the ring by Randy Orton who says "Hey you're the new physical therapist right. I need my shoulder checked out if you can." "Give me a quick minute and then we can do that. Dean can you keep Skylar outta trouble while I take Skye so she can be my assistant while work on Randy's shoulder?" Anya asks. "I can kelp them both if you want but whatever's good for you." I reply not wanting to have either of them leave me too soon. "Thanks Dean. Come on Skye let's go be doctors." Anya replied as she grabbed Skye's hand. I looked at her walk away and couldn't help but stare at her ass like I did when we dated. "Yo Ambrose if you keep drooling you'll drown us." Seth said as he shoved me. I pushed him back them I decided to tickle him and Skylar helped me before I turned on him and tickled him too. "I love hanging out with you daddy." Skylar said.

 _ **Anya's POV**_

I'm in the locker room with Randy Orton looking at the movement of his muscles as he does the exercises to see if his shoulder is completely healed. I run my fingers over the area as he stretches "Well Mr. Orton you look like you're ready to compete but you still need to see me once a week for check ups but I can clear you." I said. "Here's your release and your picture." Skye said handing him the form and then a drawing of a snake. "Thanks cutie oh wow is that a viper like they call me?" Randy said as he crouched down to talk to Skye. "Yes sir. I think you're cool, not as cool as my daddy but cool." Skye's said as she blushed. "Well come on let's go rescue Seth and your daddy from Skylar before they need physical therapy." I said as I picked Skye up and we headed out to the ring area. I heard Skylar crying so I started to run and when I got there I was so relieved to see that Skylar was okay. "What's wrong kiddo?" I asked. "Mommy I had an accident." Skylar said. "It okay honey it happens sometimes and you have to learn to listen to your body." I told him. "Skylar I had an accident once after I won an Indy title, your mom was there she had to go buy me new pants so I could go to my party." Dean said as he took Skylar's hand so we could go clean him up. Once we had him all clean I put the kids down for a nap. Anya they are good kids you've done a great job and now I can help so things are gonna be good. Oh we start doing the interviews tomorrow and they want to ask the kids a few questions nothing heavy just who their favorite superstars and divas are, also what they like about me and what they wanna be when they grow up, just stuff you ask any four year old." Dean said. "Okay but they don't have to dumb things down." I replied.

 _ **Renée's POV**_

I thought I was going to interview Anya and Dean but Triple H had other ideas because Michael Cole was at the studio when I got there. I saw how they had them sitting really close and Dean was holding her hand like her couldn't get close enough to her. "Dean it seems that you and Anya are still close even after all this time. Did it surprise you to find out that you're a father?" Michael asked. "Well yeah because when I saw Skye and Skylar I knew they were mine I mean look at those little faces and Skylar has my eyes while Skye has my smile but they both have Anya's curly hair." Dean said as he looked into Anya's eyes. "Anya why did you keep the kids a secret from Dean, and why come forward now?" Michael Cole asked her. "Well Dean was hired by NXT and since I was pregnant I decided to let him go live his dreams and I was going to raise the kids alone. Well I didn't come forward Dean saw me when I took a risk at bringing the kids to see Raw because they love wrestling especially John Cena and Shield. The reason I'm here is because I was in a bad situation and Skye figured since Dean was in Shield and they are the hounds of justice to call them and they came running to my rescue." Anya said as she tried not to cry. When she stood up and walked over to an empty space she began to cry and I saw Triple H motion for the cameraman to keep shooting when Dean went over to comfort her, as I watched them I realized that he must have been doing this since they were kids. "Anya its over now and just like with your dad never again I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Dean said as he stroked her hair. Anya pulled herself together and continued the interview which was mainly talking about the old days. Later they brought the kids in and Skye made sure to sit right next to Dean. During the interview with the kids they both mention loving that Dean is their dad and then when asked about their favorite superstars Skylar said" My dad is my favorite but I think that Randy Orton is cool." " Well daddy is awesome and Randy is cool but Naomi is my favorite." Skye said with a shy smile. "Hunter are we gonna interview Renée or not. I have the list but she's not on it." Michael asked during a break. "No she made her feeling clear when she met Anya and that was enough for me." Triple H replied. I was pissed when I walked away.

 _ **Hunter's POV**_

I am reviewing the tapes of Dean in the indies where Anya was with him to put the good ones of them in hugs or kissing, when I ran across something that Dean never mentioned and I feel like we need to look into turning this into an opportunity. I call and have Dean and Anya meet with me. "What's up Hunter is everything alright?" Dean as he and Anya took a seat. "Well it would be if you had told me she could wrestle then we could make her the girl version of you." I replied. "Well Ms. Loveless was nothing like Dean Ambrose or Jon Moxley, she was the bratty girlfriend of Jon Moxley who could fight but anyway Dean is in Shield where would I even fit?" Anya said with a frown. "You could be who you are but act a bit like Dean does and we can build from there and I've seen you doing your thing so you may need to knock off the ring rust but get to wardrobe and make up you're on Raw tonight." I explain to her.

 _ **Fan's POV**_

Raw is going on as usual when Shield's music starts after Paige's match and when Shield surrounds the ring I notice there is a fourth member who slides into the ring and begins to beat up Paige and everyone is booing thinking its a guy since they have a mask and hood on but once the beat down is over the person takes off the hood and mask to reveal a beautiful woman."Shield has become complete." Seth Rollins says as the rest of the team climbs in the ring and they touch fists. "Ladies this is an example of what Anya can do." Dean Ambrose said before kissing the woman on her cheek. Later Miz was in the ring setup for Miz TV he annouced his guests he wasn't expecting all of Shield to come out. Only Anya and Dean got into the ring. "Well Anya it seems that you and Dean have a past and you're apart of the Shield now." Miz said. " Yeah we do and I am and your point is." Anya said. "Well what about the kids we've seen in the photos of you and Dean shopping are they yours?" Miz asked. "Yes they are mine with Dean, again the point of this is." Anya replied sounding bored with Miz. "Miz you might wanna stop she's getting annoyed and that's not good." Ambrose said. "This is Miz TV and she should be honored to be here." Miz yelled as Anya slowly stood up and then slapped Miz so hard he fell out of his chair before she said "If you really want to know the whole story about me and Dean, watch Unexpected Reunion on the WWE network." The Shield left a stunned looking Miz in the ring.

 _On the WWE network_

The show about Dean and Anya was really good the candid shot of Anya crying and Dean consoling her was really sweet. Their kids are so cute and smart, the shots of Dean teaching them to wrestle was really cute. Anya and Dean have known each other for years it seems he's closer to her than he is to the guys in Shield. Dean and Renée are together but she's not even in this thing about him. Some of the superstars reactions to Dean having kids and the fact that they have high IQ's is funny but others kinda expected it,while most say it had to come from Anya. Anya is gorgeous and I think she would-be a great champion.

 _ **Anya's POV**_

I loved doing Raw the kids were so excited to see me go out with the guys and Skylar said me slapping Miz was his favorite part cause he doesn't like Miz. Later that night we are on the bus getting ready to head to Vegas where Dean lives and I just hope he has a two bedroom cause the kids and I need to get things in order and in a small space its gonna be hard. Once we reach his place I am kinda shocked by the fact that Dean bought the house we always talked about having. Once he unlocked the door I was carrying Skye in while he had Skylar and he led me to a room that had two small beds and lots of toys. "The day after I saved you I called and had all this done." Dean said when say the look on my face. "Thank you so much." I said as I hugged Dean and then we kissed but pulled away as Roman walked in with the bags. I went out and started to grab my stuff just to clear my head. When I went to bed I knew what happened earlier couldn't happen again. Why does Dean make me feel this way?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dean's POV**_

I can't believe Anya kissed me last night and it felt like we were still together, I'm so glad Roman walked in when he did because I was about to take things further with her. "Dean stop staring at the wall and help me shake off my ring rust." Anya said before she took Seth down with a shoulder tackle. Once I got in the ring with her I just hoped it didn't turn to a game of grab ass like it used to. Anya was a little rusty and I could see that she still had a little fear from that asshole Sean abusing her,but once we got into the groove I realized that Anya and I were kinda of synced up during our tag session. "Okay Dean and Anya I need to see you go against each other." Triple H said as he walked into the training facility. We started to wrestle and once I got Anya down I tried to kiss her and she pulled away before flipping me into a position where she had me in am arm bar, once she made me tap Seth and Roman started to laugh. Later Anya and I took the kids to lunch and while we were out I noticed that people kept saying we were a cute family. After lunch I wanted to show Anya and the kids all the fun stuff to do in Vegas, by the time we got done it was dark and the kids were getting sleepy. When we got to my place Renee was sitting on the couch with a huge frown on her face. "Well see ya later Deano I'm gonna wash these two and put them in bed and then take a shower and head to bed. Thanks for a great day." Anya said before she ruffled my hair. "Good night daddy. I love you."Skye and Skylar said in unison before they hugged me. I couldn't stop myself looking at Anya's ass when she walked away. When I looked at Renee she said " Dean we were supposed to spend the day together after you got done working out. Where have you been?" "Look Renee I had to help Anya get rid of her ring rust and then I took her and the kids to lunch and I wanted to show them a good time and I kinda forgot we made plans." I said looking at the floor. "You forgot Dean, I shouldn't be surprised every time some new toy or game comes along that gets your attention you forget about me!" Renee yelled. "Renee those are my children and Anya is my best friend so its not some game." I say tapping my collar bone in an attempt to stay calm. "Dean you're still into her." Renee said before storming out.

 _ **Anya's POV**_

I feel bad about Dean and Renee arguing so once the kids are asleep I go down stairs and and out the door I catch a cab to an all night flower shop and I have two dozen white roses sent to Renee with a card that said ' I must be an idiot to not realize that I have an angel like you in my life. Please take these roses as an apology and as token of my affection for you. Yours always Dean. ' When I got back to the house Dean was sitting on the couch watching an old movie I went over and joined him and we fell asleep on the couch with my head on his shoulder. When I woke up and he had his arms around me I pulled myself away and went into the kitchen and started on breakfast, once Dean and the kids got up and came to the table we all began to eat and then there was a knock at the door. Dean went to answer it and when he opened it Renee nearly knocked him down with kisses. "Dean you are so sweet I love the flowers and the note that came with them." Renee said. Dean looked at me and I nodded without Renee seeing me and he mouthed thanks. The day was so busy with me getting fitted for new ring gear and then going over my match against Mayrse and then going to do an appearance with the guys. "What are you doing after Smack Down tomorrow night?" Seth asked me. "Probably cuddling up with a book and a some tea. Why?" I reply with a smile. "I want to take you out." Seth said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Dude Bro code you don't date your friends ex and you aren't really my type anyway." I replied pushing his hand off my shoulder and walking away. Later I spent time at the park with the kids who were really happy things were different and there was no one hurting me or them. I was still tripping over the fact that I kissed Dean.

 _ **Fan's POV**_

Smack Down was kicked off with Mayrse in the ring demanding that Anya come to the ring and apologize to the Miz who was standing there looking pissed off. The Shield's music hit and when they came thru the crowd the surrounded then ring and once the guys were in the ring Anya climbed in with a mic and said "Miz I'm sorry that I didn't knock you out ,and since you need your wife to defend you if you want an apology she has to pin me in the center of the ring." "Mayrse can beat you any day of the week you little bad girl wanna be." Miz said. "If I beat her you owe me an apology for wasting my time." Anya said with a smile. Later during Roman and Seth's match Anya and Dean were ringside and they looked like a true loving couple. When Tamina tried to interfere and help the Usos Anya was quick to get in her face and Tamina tried to attack Anya and ended up getting put down which distracted Jey enough for Seth to roll him up and win the match. When it was time for Anya's match there was a new version of Shield's music with Anya's voice saying the words that spelled out shield. Anya was in the ring and when she took off her tactical vest she wore a black crop top and she had the same black pants the guys wore. The match started with Mayrse slapping Anya hard, and so Anya and Mayrse locked up and they went thru quite a few moves and Mayrse had the upper hand at first but then Anya turned the tide and started to whip Mayrse around then she used a modified version of dirty deeds and pinned for the win. "I'm not going to apologize to you!." Miz yelled as he helped Mayrse up. Dean grabbed Miz and said "Apologize to the lady or else,you'll get power bombed thru something." Miz said " I'm sorry that you're a loser." Dean hit him with the dirty deeds. Shield triple double power bombed him thru the announce that night Batista made his return and after his match the Shield including Anya jumped him and once he was weak Anya hit him with a superman punch before she got a mic stood over Batista and said " You may be the animal but we are the hounds of justice." The Shield touched fists as Smack Down ended.

 _ **Batista's POV**_

I am in the back recovering from that punch from that girl in Shield. "Anya come on let's go get a drink before you go to do boring stuff."I hear Roman Reigns say. "Okay just one beer then I'm going to bed cause the kids are going to be up early." Anya replied. Later I see Anya and Roman sitting in a booth slowly sipping their beers while Seth looks like he's pissed. Roman's phone rings so he leave Anya sitting alone, so I go over to her and say " You pack quite a punch to be so small. You're also the prettiest member of Shield." "Thanks I thought Seth was the prettiest." Anya said. "Why is he looking like somebody pissed in his cornflakes?" I asked. "I called him on the bro code about dating a friends ex,when he asked me out." Anya replied. "Well I'm not Dean's friend so what about you and me?" I said as I slid closer to her. "Well I'm not ready to date anyone but we can hangout if you're okay with that." Anya said as she finished her beer. Since Dean's place was close to the bar I walked her there and she sat with me while I waited for a cab. The next day at the airport I saw Anya and Dean playing with their kids and then when Renee walked up she scooted right between Dean and Anya.. "Hey Anya how are you doing I was wondering if you and the kids would have lunch with me if we are outta this place and of not can I bring you lunch?" I asked."Sure why not." Anya said. Dean looked shocked. The little girl looked at me before hiding behind Anya and then the little boy looked me like he didn't like me talking to his mom.

 _ **Renee's POV**_

I see that Dave is trying to get to know Anya and it seems like Dean isn't liking it all that much. "Anya you can't have lunch with him he's just trying to get into your pants." Dean said. "If that were the case Deano he wouldn't have included the kids. It's just lunch." Anya said before her and the kids walked out of the room to meet Dave in the lobby. Once they left Dean and I went to lunch but he kept checking his cell phone like he was waiting for something. When we made it back to the hotel we ran into Anya and the kids along with Dave. "What happened Anya why are you wearing his shirt?" Dean asked "Well my tank top strap and my bra strap broke so Dave loaned me his shirt and then we had a great lunch in the park down the street." Anya said. Dean looked like he was really upset but I had an appointment to get to. I reached my room quickly and once I walked in Dolph was there waiting for me, once I was in his arms we were kissing and ripping each others clothes off. I really don't love Dean he's to all over the place but we look good together and he loves to buy me things and spend money on what I tell him too. "So when are you gonna drop Ambrose so we can be together?" Dolph asked me. "Dolph soon I promise." I replied before pushing him onto the bed.I love Dolph but he has to get his career in order first cause I want nice things and I want to be seen with a top star.


End file.
